Gold's soul searing journey
by freefall-gypsy
Summary: AU. Slash MxM. A story of a boy named Gold who starts his Pokemon journey and the things that happen to him along the way


Ff-g: "Hello there, my name is Freefall-gypsy, and this is an Au fic and my first fic writing with out my now dearly departed Muse Spider-kins A.K.A Spider-Cat my Muse for this story is…."

Mews the Muse: "Hello, my name is Mews and I am one of Ff-g's new Muses you can see one of there Profiles Per chapter at the end of the chapter seeing as how she is writing a Fanfic it can be safely assumed that she does not own Pokémon.

Ff-g: "So now you have met Mews I just want to ask a Question: Why on earth do a lot of Authors of fanfics put R&R at the end of a chapter? The reader has already read the chapter why would the need to read it again the Review, why don't the authors put R&R before the chapter starts then remind the readers to Review after the chapter is Over and done with. That being said R&R."

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

"_**Pokédex"**_

_Quote_

* * *

><p>Hello my name is Gold and I'm about to head out and start my Pokémon Journey, anyway Mother who is an Insomniac by the way; told me that while she was listening to the radio she heard that Once you have your starter you can buy more Pokémon from the lab so I have saved up a lot of Poké and I am going to buy the other two starters that I didn't get from him. I head down stairs and bump into my mother.<p>

"Hi Gold your finally awake. Your friend Lyra was just here, she was playing hide-and-seek with her Marill." Mother said. "Oh, I almost forgot! Our acquaintance, Professor Elm, was looking for you. He said he had a favour to ask you. You know where the lab is right? It's right next door to us. By the way, do you have everything you need to go out? Here, use this bag to carry things…" she handed him a Black bag. "This is you Trainer Card." She handed him a green card with his name and Trainer ID, and a Picture of him. "Bye sweetie, see you soon."

* * *

><p>I headed out the door after saying thank-you and Good-bye to mother as soon as I closed the door behind me and turned around a Marill raced up and bumped into me I recognised him, he belonged to my friend, he stoped and looked at me greeting me affectionately before racing off to find Lyra.<p>

I walked until I was outside the Lab. I drew in a deep breath my hand trembling as I reached for the door handle I was so excited I was practically no literally shivering with anticipation and nerves. Finally I grasped the handle firmly and opened the door….

TBC…

* * *

><p>Ff-g: "So that was the Prologue, what do you think? Review, Please?"<p>

Mews is sitting on Ff-g's shoulder while this is being typed.

Mews: "Please, can we have three reviews and to Quote Spider-kins: _Flames will be ignored and given to Our online Arsonist cult of Pyromaniacs. _Okay to finish of our Prologue here is one of the Profiles of her new Muses:"

* * *

><p>Name: Sable Stormbreak<p>

Species: Neko-Youkai/Vampire

Type of Fanfic: Angst/drama/Hurt/Comfort

Gender: Male

Age: 19 (in appearance, actually 106)

Personality: very shy and quiet, nice, has a very bad temper when set off, and prefers to be alone.

Background: when he was born, he was a half-Neko-Youkai, raised in a caring environment, he was an extremely happy child, but that all changed the day the Malex attacked (the Malex was a group of humans who had Unnatural Magic gifted to them from a Parasite infected meteor that found its way to their encampment and finding what it believed to be the strongest sentient creatures on the planet promptly exploded and the Group inhaled the Meteor dust.) soon after he was orphaned he was attacked by a Rouge Vampire and turned, and 87 years later he decided to join Higure Academy.

Description: almond-shaped Lapis-Lazuli eyes, messy long black hair; usually tied in a ponytail with a fringe that sweeps over his right eye and hangs just under his chin, he is five foot tall, and petite, Pale snow white skin, black cat ears and tail.

Style: long black finely made cotton pants, black shirt with sleeves just below the elbow that attach to his gloves (wrist length, white gloves; over the top are elbow length black fingerless gloves that attach to his shirt) a pair of black slip-on shoes, and a black trench-jacket with white cat paw prints on the back and white buttons in the shape of paw prints. Also wears a collar to hide his ears and tail, no-one can see the collar unless he willingly shows them it.

Starsign: Cancer

* * *

><p>ff-g:" Sable is a character a novel I am writing and hope to get published soon. See you next chapter… well not literally see you but you know what I mean."<p> 


End file.
